Anime of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring
by Saturn Fire Umbra Advena
Summary: Lord of the Ring....Anime style. With a cast of characters who don't know the first thing about acting...or the story
1. Default Chapter

The Introduction  
  
Hello there I'm Saturn Fire. I'll be hosting this story along with my dear friend Umbra Advena. Advena do you have something to say?  
  
Advena: Peanut sittin' on a railroad track..  
  
Saturn: Okay, were did that come from?  
  
Advena: Over the rainbow.  
  
Saturn: Well, we're supposed to we telling the readers about the story.  
  
Advena: But that's no fun!  
  
Saturn: Don't you want to get to the story?  
  
Advena: Do I?  
  
Saturn: Aargh! Stop that!  
  
Advena: Stop what?  
  
Saturn: That!  
  
Advena: What?  
  
(Thump! Saturn hits Advena upside the head with a mallet, knocking her out.)  
  
Saturn: Okay, now that that's taken care of, why don't I start the introduction. All right, this story is about anime characters acting out The Lord of the Ring, Even if they don't want to. Any way, here's the cast so far.  
  
Frodo- Hiei (yu yu hakusho)  
Sam- Jento (crest of the stars)  
  
Gandalf- Clow Reed (card captor sakura)  
  
Merry- Joey ( yu-gi-oh)  
Pippin- Tristan (yu-gi-oh)  
Aragorn- Kenshin (rurouni kenshin)  
Legolas- Yue (card captor sakura)  
Gimli- Soujirou (rurouni kenshin)  
Boromir- Miroku (inuyasha)  
Elrond- Yosho (tenchi muyo)  
Arwen- Haruka (sailor moon)  
Galadriel- Serenity (yu-gi-oh)  
Saruman- Kunzite (sailor moon)  
Gollum- Yugi (yu-gi-oh)  
Eowyn- Misao (rurouni kenshin)  
Faramir- Vegeta (dbz)  
Wormtongue- Marik (yu-gi-oh)  
Bilbo- Jin (yu yu hakusho)  
Grishnakh- Goku (dbz)  
Sauron- Bunny (sailor moon)  
Wring Wraiths- Suzaku seven, Miaka, & Suzaku (fushigi yugi)  
King Theoden- Sesshomaru (inuyasha) Eomer-Chibodee (g-gundam) Fangorn- Ryoko (tenchi muyo)  
The ring of power- as itself  
  
Yugi: Why do I have to be that Gollum character!  
  
Joey: Ha ha! You have to Gollum. At least I'm a hobbit.  
  
Yugi: Oh be quiet.  
  
Saturn: Can you two please settle this somewhere else. I'm trying to introduce this to the readers.  
  
Yugi: No! I don't have to! You're the one that made me Gollum!  
  
Serenity: Please for me, Joey?  
  
Joey: Okay Serenity just for you. Come on Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Joey: Come on (drags Yugi out on the room)  
  
Saturn: Okay now I can finally finish. To let you know we might be missing some-  
  
Advena: A train he did not see!  
  
Saturn: Aaaaah!(puts hand on chest) Don't do that!  
  
Advena: We might be missing some characters. Call us at this toll free number if you have any suggestions: 1-800-PEANUT.  
  
Saturn: Okay, what ever you say. Any-  
  
Advena: Shiitake Mushrooms!!!  
  
Saturn: Grrrrrrrrr! Do I need to knock you out again!  
  
Advena: (blink, blink).. Chopsticks!!!  
  
Saturn: Am I ever going to finish-  
  
Advena: (jumps out the window. on the third story) I can fly!  
(a thud is heard followed by a girlish scream. Saturn looks out the window and sees that Advena has landed on Yugi)  
  
Joey: (doubled over with laughter) Yugi screams. like a girl!!  
  
Saturn: Well now I can finish! Advena was right that we might missing some characters. If you know of any of these missing characters, tell us the character(s) in the reviews. Wait! What's that sound? (Looks out the window) Advena! What are you doing?  
  
Advena: (climbing up the wall) I am Reptar! hear me roar!  
  
(Advena looks up and notices Saturn looking at her. She then screams a scream that sounds oddly similar to Yugi's. Yugi, noticing the similarity, glares daggers at Advena)  
  
Saturn: Ok.why did you do that Advena?  
  
Advena: (climbs in window and lands face first on the floor)  
  
Vegeta: (storms in through the door) Woman! What's the idea of having me get killed my worthless son?!  
  
Saturn: Trunks isn't even on the cast. Goku is Grishnakh!  
  
Vegeta: Kakkarot?! Why you!  
  
Advena: Wait a minute! You don't play Boromir! You play his brother Faramir!  
  
Goku: (snaps fingers)  
  
Advena: (starts dancing) Baby, I will soon be leaving.  
  
Saturn: Rats! I forgot to turn off the A Teens CD!  
  
Vegeta: Eeeeee! Rats! (Runs out the door screaming)  
  
Saturn: What was that all about?  
  
Goku: (shrugs) No clue.  
  
Saturn: Um.ok.where was I.oh yes. If you have any ideas for characters you'd like to see pop up, tell us. Well that's all for now, that it is. Sionara!  
  
(Scene slowly fades out and Advena is seen dancing the funky chicken to A Teens.)  
  
~*~ Side Note from Advena: Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows! 


	2. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the ring or any of the anime characters

PROLOGUE: ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL...

Saturn: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this long series. I have something to say before we get to the story. Try to say this after saying it for a while. Sable is able to label maple tables while doing the limbo in the stable during April while watching cable. My dad and I mad it up while coming hove from WalMart. Can you say it Advena?

Advena: Sable is able to label mable.. madle...aaargh! I can't even say it once!

Miroku: (walks in through door) Sable is able to label maple tables while doing the limbo in the stable during April while watching cable.... Aaaaaah!

(Advena leaps at Miroku with an aluminum baseball bat)

Inuyasha: (walks in with a piece of paper in his hand) Ha ha ha! Miroku you idiot!

Miroku: Grrrrr (attacks Inuyasha who drops the piece of paper, Advena pursues Miroku with aluminum baseball bat, Miroku pursues Inuyasha while he continues laughing at him.)

Saturn: (picks up paper) I wonder what this is all about? (Saturn's eyes widen and she gasps causing the fruitless chase to come to a halt.)

Advena: What? What? (Snatches and reads paper) Gasp!

Saturn: Okay, I think we should get to the story...

Advena: Peanut butter & Jelly!

Saturn: Okay... Now on with the- Advena! (Walks up and takes note out of Advena's mouth and hand it to Miroku... slobber and all.)

Miroku: (opens the note with tips of fingers).... K-K-Kagura? (Miroku, stunned, walks toward the door and runs into the wall, drooping the note)

Inuyasha: (Drags the unconscious monk through the door, slightly confused.)

Saturn: All right. I'm lost.

Advena: How so? You read the note.

Saturn: Yah, but I thought Inuyasha know about it. He looks confused.

Advena: So what, that just means he's not noisy like we are.

Saturn: OH my gash!

Advena: Nani?

Saturn: You are being normal!

Advena: (Silence)

Saturn: blink, blink (Saturn waves hand in front to Advena's face) Hello are you in there?

Advena: (ignoring Saturn) could you kindly define normal?

Saturn: Umm... Well...you not interrupting me, and not jumping out windows. In anther words, normal is everything your not.

Advena: (blink, blink) Cheese and rice!

Saturn: Great I shouldn't say anything.

Advena: Na, na, na, Batman!

Saturn: Have you bin watching Batman again?

Advena: Nope. I've been reading JLA.

Saturn: What's JLA?

Advena: Justice League of America

Saturn: Okay. Chokoreto!

Advena: Nani?

Saturn: I'm looking throw my Japanese dictionary. It means chocolate. I think we should start the story no-

Advena: Ninety-nine coconuts on an apple tree!

Saturn: You're not going to start that again are you?

Advena: zzzzz

Saturn: He, he now I can intrudes this chapter here is the-

Advena: Aaaaaaaaah!

Saturn: What?!

Advena: Aaaaaaaaah!

Saturn: Stop That!

Advena: (louder) Aaaaaaaaah!

Saturn: Stop! (even louder)

Advena: (louder) Aaaaaaaaah!

Saturn: Stop That! Fine I'll just try to continue!

Advena: (louder) Aaaaaaaaah!!

Saturn: Srenity is going to play-!

Advena: (even louder) Aaaaaaaaah!!!

Saturn: Galadiel, and she-!!

Advena: (even louder) Aaaaaaaaa-

Saturn: (pouts hand over Advena's mouth) Be quiet! Ow! You bit me!

Advena: Muahahahahahaha-

(Saturn slaps duct tape on Advena's mouth and ties her hands behind her back so she can't take the tape off)

Saturn: Okay... now, were was I? OH yes in middle of introducing this chapter. Well lets see... oh right Galadiel is played by Srenity and she is going to say the prolo- ooof!

(Advena tackles Saturn, causing Saturn to have to tie Advena to the chair so she can continue)

Okay... now... oh yes she (Srenity) is going to say the prologue: One Ring to Rule them All! Here is Srenity as Galadiel!

You soon see the set darken making it hard to see any thing. You then hear Serenity's voice...

Serenity: "The world is changed..." Serenity then stops, "Do I have to read the elfish also? I can't speak it."

Saturn: Bur you have to for the story. It needs to be prefect.

Advena: Oh for heaven's sake snatches script and starts to read the elfish Saturn: Whooo cool!!!! 

Serenity: How can she do that?

Saturn: (shrugs) Let's just continue.

Serenity: "... I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost, for none now live who remember it..."

(The lights come on reveling three Elves on stage)

"Three ring were given to the Elves..."

(Lights fade and come on again reveling dwarves)

"Seven to the dwarf-lords..."

(Lights fade again and come on showing men)

"and nine... nine were given to men who desired power above all else."

(The scene fades Sauron comes on stage)

"In the land of Mordor..."

(Sauron holds her hand in the air showing a ring on her finger)

"... The Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others..."

(Sauron stands there)

Saturn: Serena!

(The girl playing Sauron looks over at Saturn)

Serena: Yes? (She cocks her head to the side and her pig tails fall over shoulder)

Saturn: You're supposed to grin cruelly after she says that line!

Serena: Okay.

Saturn: Start over from that last line Serenity!

Serenity (clears throat) The Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others...

(Serena grins cruelly)

"One ring to rule them all. One by one the lands of Middle Earth fell..."

(Random people holding up pasteboards labeled the different lands walk on-stage. Serena and her army proceed to rip the poster boards into pieces)

"...But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the army of Mordor and on the slopes of Mt. Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth for freedom accepts blood as its only payment."

(A hand full of people and cardboard cut outs are engaged in a battle on green painted plywood slopes)

"Victory was near, but the ring's power could not be undone. At that moment when all hope had disappeared that Is- Isydor"

(Advena stops in mid-sentence and snorts)

Saturn: (glares at Advena) Isildur, Serenity, Isildur. Shut up Advena. Continue reading.

Advena: Bossy, bossy

Serenity: Um... okay... thank you. (She takes in a breath).. Isildur, the son of-the-king, Picked up his father's sword."

(Serena walks towards Isildur. She stretches out her hand towards him and ... trips cutting off her hand on Isildur's father's sword)

Serena: (Screams) My hand! Aaaaaaah! (Advena rolls her eyes)

Saturn: (Yanks Serena off stage muttering in her ear) Push your hand out of your sleeve meatball head!

Serena: (sniffles and pushes her hand out of her sleeve) oh... Thank you...

Saturn: Please continue Serenity.

Serenity: "the Ring was passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy it. But easily corrupted are the hearts of men. He kept the Ring and it betrayed him. For the Ring of Power has a will of its own."

(Isildur falls into a river and blood seeps down the river. Advena is seen upstream reading the elfish script and putting red food dye in the water to simulate blood)

"Some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History turned to legend, Legend turned to Myth, and for 2,500 years the Ring passed out of knowledge. Until, one day... it ensnared a new bearer.

Saturn: (Whispering) Yugi! Get out there!

Yugi: I don't want to!

Yami: C'mon Yugi, you can do it.

Yugi: Fine, fine. (Yugi goes out on stage and haunches over) (Hisses) My precious...

Serenity: Gollum become the new bearer. He took it into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, were it consumed him.

Yugi: "My own, my love, my own, my precious"

Serenity: "It brought Gollum an unnaturally long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. White Gollum waited in the gloomy caves, darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Whispers come of a nameless fear and a growing shadow in the east. The Ring perceived its time had come and it abandoned Gollum. Gut something happened that it did not intend, it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

Saturn: Jin! It's your turn!

Jin: Finally I've been waiting for this he, he (walks on stage and picks up the ring) What's this?

Serenity: "Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, a hobbit."

Jin: "A ring."

Serenity: "A time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

Saturn: That's a wrap! Good Job Serenity.

Serenity: Thank you.

Advena: A wrap? But I don't want to be wrapped up...

Jin: That's all? I'm I gona have more parts?

Saturn: Yes, Jin you have more parts. Advena not like that, were finish for the day. (Shakes head.)

(Jento walks in)

Saturn: Jento, what's up?

Jento: Well I'm helping Lavel so I would like some one else to take my place instead.

Saturn: Well okay thanks for the informing us. Seems now we don't have a Sam? We will let you (the readers) to tell us who you think should be Sam. The sooner you respond the sooner we can get started on the next chapter. Thank you for toning in with us and continue too. Even though we are taking a long time to post. Advena do you have any last words to say before we go?

Advena: Only that I'm sorry that it's taken so long to post this. Oh and sorry about the cheapness... our boss won't give us any funds. Stingy Bastard!

Saturn: True, True. Hopefully we can get the next on up sooner. Well see ya next time. Ja na!

Advena: auf Wiedersehen

Note from Saturn Fire: We'll try to finish the next chapter sooner.

Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Ring and the anime charters.


End file.
